Odiame
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: ¿Qué sintió el señorito Leagan al verse rechazado por Candy? Como dice una buena amiga mía, no hay que perder de vista que él fue el único que se animó a confesarle abiertamente su amor a la pecosa.


Otro fic para el señorito Leagan, igual que Llamarada (para Terry), en cuando escuché esta, se me vino a la cabeza el querido Malote y pensé… ¿qué sentiría él por su naciente amor hacia Candy y el rechazo de ella?

Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, y creo que se han dado cuenta que adoro los boleros.

* * *

><p><strong>ÓDIAME – JULIO JARAMILLO<strong>

Llegó a su casa sigiloso y entró hasta su habitación con paso veloz y silencioso. Lo que menos deseaba era que sus padres o su hermana le vieran lleno de polvo y tener que dar explicaciones sobre ello. No tenía ganas de inventarse ninguna historia que justificara la facha en la que llegaba. Y mientras se cambiaba por la bata de estar en casa y se aseaba, la figura delgada, menuda y rubia se le apareció en la mente; esa fue otra razón para pedir la cena a su cuarto, pretextando dolor de cabeza. En primer lugar, quería reflexionar sobre lo Candy había hecho por él.

¿No que le odiaba? ¿Entonces…? Lo defendió sin pensarlo dos veces. Su primera reacción fue enojo, el dandy pagado de sí, a quien la mayoría de quienes conocían procuraban rendir pleitesía, se veía tras las faldas de una mujer a fin de salvarle de unos gañanes que trataban de asaltarle. Por eso, no le agradeció su ayuda, por el contrario, agriamente le reclamó:

-¡Métete en tus asuntos! –salió disparado a recuperar su automóvil y manejó como loco hasta llegar a su mansión.

**OoOoO**

¡Claro que la odiaba! Ese era su sentir hacia la "dama de establo" desde el primer día que la conociera, y más cuando, durante muchos meses, sufrió los golpes de la hospiciana en su cuerpo y en su orgullo. El y su hermana se dedicaban a hacerle la vida de cuadritos, pero sus primos la defendían a capa y espada. Y los Cornwell, así como Anthony, al fin "los perfectos caballeros Andley", tomaban represalias contra él, no contra Eliza; a pesar de que su hermana era quien orquestaba cada broma pesada, cada palabra agria y cada embuste contra la huérfana. El, por lo regular, se limitaba a seguir las indicaciones de Eliza. Pero claro, él era el hombre, por lo tanto, Anthony, Stear y Archie le pedían cuentas a él por lo que Candy sufría. Es más, el pensar en la defensa que Candy hizo de él ante los asaltantes, le sulfuraba la sangre y se lo hizo ver cuando la encontraron a las puertas del Teatro en Brodway: le arrebató el boleto para "Romeo y Julieta" y lo rompió en dos, arrojándolo al arroyo vehicular.

Sin embargo, cuando Candy, despidiendo un venenoso fuego verde desde sus ojos, le reclamó la acción, Neal se sintió golpeado por los ojos verdes y ya no pudo responder nada más. Por más que lo deseaba, lo sucedido esa noche del asalto le regresaba de una y otra manera. Y ese día en Nueva York, ver a Candy elegantemente ataviada en un traje rosa y luciendo un largo abrigo beige, le dieron la imagen de una bellísima damita. El cabello, recogido en un discreto moño, le enmarcaba un rostro fino y blanco, con ligeras pinceladas rosas en las mejillas, las cuales se sonrojaron de furia ante la acción de Neal.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –le reclamó muy molesta.

Se vio arrastrado por su madre y su hermana y durante toda la presentación de la obra, se sintió muy mal consigo mismo. La noche le trajo vueltas en cama de la fría habitación del hotel, y cuando al fin cayó en una duermevela, su consciencia le dirigió un triste reproche:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Neal? Si ella te ayudó.

A partir de esa noche, Neal se vio dando traspiés entre su odio hacia Candy y un sentimiento que no lograba definir aún.

**OoOoO**

Estaba enamorado de Candy, al fin se lo confesó a sí mismo, y orgulloso y vanidoso como era, se hizo a la idea de que la muchacha le correspondería. Por lo tanto, se dedicó a asaltar la fortaleza que representaba el ganarse el afecto de la joven. El fortuito accidente automovilístico que sufrió no tuvo consecuencias graves y le dio la oportunidad y el pretexto para asediarla en el hospital. Invocando el apellido Andley, le exigió al doctor Leonard hablar con Candy.

-¿Crees que voy a salir contigo en una cita? –preguntó incrédula la enfermera cuando le ordenó cambiarse para ir a comer con él.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –replicó el señorito altanero.

Su amor propio sufrió un duro revés cuando Candy rio ante la propuesta.

-Es demasiado pago por haberte ayudado en el accidente. Y no voy a dejar a mis pacientes solos por salir contigo. No importa que hayas intimidado al doctor Leonard.

Candy salió de la sala de visitas y le dejó con un palmo de narices y murmurando cuanta grosería se sabía.

Curiosamente, mientras más lo rechazaba la rubia muchacha de ojos verdes, más seguro se sentía Neal de que acabaría por quererle y aceptaría casarse con él. Con esta idea fija en su mente, se dedicó a seguirla y asediarla de atenciones. El cambio no pasó desapercibido para las mujeres Leagan y Eliza acabó por descubrir lo que sucedía; pero ante su madre, puso a Candy como una caza fortunas que buscaba atrapar a Neal y casarse con él.

**OoOoO**

Neal estaba dispuesto a afrontar a su familia para casarse con Candy, porque para él, su sentir era amor verdadero. No quería una aventura con Candy, deseaba casarse y formar un hogar con ella. Incluso, empezó a fantasear con niños de cabellos rubios y castaños y ojos verdes y de color avellana. Vaya que la deseaba, Candy se había convertido en una hermosísima mujer que le traía loco, pero no era solamente su cuerpo lo que él deseaba. Eso sí, uno de los días que la siguió a la salida del hospital y trató de robarle un beso, ella le plantó una buena bofetada.

-¡Te odio, Neal! –le gritó la muchacha y salió corriendo para alejarse de él.

**OoOoO**

Cuando se dio cuenta de que vivía con un hombre, sintió que el fuego de los celos lo consumía a todo lo que daba. Inmediatamente, se puso a hacer averiguaciones. Incluso, una noche, mientras intentaba espiarlos desde la calle, sintió como una lluvia de agua sucia caía sobre él, llegó molesto a su casa, no sólo por el remojón, sino imaginándose toda clase de ideas sobre la relación de Candy con el hombre que había visto. La misma Candy le indicó quien era.

-Es Albert, y yo le debo mi vida, por si te interesa saberlo, Neal –le dijo airadamente un día-. Y lo que suceda entre nosotros, no es asunto tuyo. ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡¿Acaso tú y él son amantes?! –alcanzó a espetar el muchacho moreno.

Tomada por sorpresa, Candy respondió con franqueza.

-¡NO!

Neal la vio marcharse y sonrió triunfal, pues empezó a maquinar algo para lograr su meta: casarse con Candy. Magistralmente, mintió a su madre diciéndole que marcharía como voluntario a la guerra en Europa, si no le permitían casarse con Candy. De inmediato, Sarah y Eliza Leagan hablaron con la tía abuela. Madame Aloy le llamó y trató de disuadirle, prometiéndole mil placeres.

-Tía abuela, le confesaré algo: amo a Candy profundamente –hizo una teatral pausa-. Ni siquiera el que viva en unión libre con un vagabundo me importa. Yo quiero casarme con ella y darle mi apellido.

La anciana estuvo a punto de sufrir un desmayo por el disgusto. ¡Lo que faltaba! Aparte de la partida de Stear y del problema de William, ahora tendría que lidiar con la rebelde pupila del patriarca. Se agarró a lo que el muchacho le ofrecía: citó a Candy y comenzó a preparar una fiesta de compromiso que evitara el escándalo que podría avecinarse.

-El señor William ha ordenado que te cases con Neal –informó con toda la sangre fría que pudo.

Candy gritó y se negó, salió trastabillando del despacho donde los Leagan y madame Aloy le informaron de la decisión de su futuro matrimonio. Neal la siguió y, antes de que Candy reaccionara, la abrazó.

-Vamos Candy –le dijo con tono un poco más amable al que usualmente utilizaba-. Verás que acabarás por enamorarte de mí. Del odio al amor solamente hay un paso.

Candy se soltó de él y le miró con odio. La llegada de George Johnson hizo que Neal se alejara a buscar a su familia, sintiéndose triunfante y orgulloso de la manera en que había logrado salirse con la suya. Ahora, solamente era cuestión de esperar el ansiado compromiso y el subsecuente matrimonio. Candy sería suya y él haría que le amara.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
